Torn ~Part I
by Ophelia1
Summary: Okay, my first Snape fic. I like it. Please R/R!


Torn ~ Part I  
  
  
  
A/N— Reading 'Before the Board We Stand' made me think about racism quite a bit more. The first part is in Snape's POV.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer—I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I have added.   
  
  
  
Chapter I— My {Snape} Thoughts on Minerva McGonagall   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I looked over to the other side of the high table. All the professors were sitting on each side of Albus. Minerva was sitting right beside of him, as she always is. Hagrid either sits beside her or beside Albus. I usually sat beside Argus. He was annoying. Probably because he was a Squib, a person who can't do magic.   
  
  
  
I got up from the table. It was time for my first class of the day. 'Oh, joy!' I thought. 'An hour of Longbottom messing up potions.' I walked down to the dungeons were the Potion classes were taught. Everybody thought that I picked this place out to hold potions. I didn't, Salazar Slytherin did. He was one of the four founders.   
  
  
  
I unlocked the door and started going through my lesson plans, looking for the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin lesson. I can not stand any of the Gryffindors. Well, one, I can stand. Minerva McGonagall. She is head of Gryffindor house. I am head of Slytherin.   
  
  
  
The two houses have never gotten along. Although legend has it that Godric Gryffindor, one of the other four founders whom Gryffindor house was named for, and Salazar were friends. I do not think this possible. You should see one of my favorite Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, and one of my least favorite Gryffindors, Harry Potter, go at it.   
  
  
  
I think I do not like Harry because I never liked his father, James, much. He saved my life once, I will say that. I repaid him by trying to save Harry in his first year. Professor Quirrell was working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and tried to kill Harry.   
  
  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape," Draco Malfoy said as he walked in the door. "Do you need any help setting up for class today?"   
  
  
  
That is what I like in a student; always ready to help. In a way, I thought it was an act. I don't know why he is one of my favorites. His father and I were friends, yes, but I have a special liking for him. He has this way of talking to me, sucking up to me, that I like in a student. It shows that you are cunning. Just as Slytherins should be. "No, sorry Draco. I'm fine. Have a seat and wait for the rest of the dunderheads to get here."  
  
  
  
It made me nervous that Draco didn't have his side kicks with him, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I wondered why. "Say Draco, where are Vincent and Gregory?"  
  
  
  
"They aren't here. I'm going to do something today. What do you think of Pansy Parkinson?" Draco replied.  
  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a good student. In Potions anyway. "What do I think of her? I think she is a bright student. Why?"  
  
  
  
Draco smiled. I remembered when he first came here, he was but eleven. Now he was seventeen. Draco was like the son I never had. I had been engaged once, twelve years ago when I was thirty two. To a beautiful woman named Leslie Weaver. She had died in a terrible accident. I had mourned for months. How could God take away something so wonderful?   
  
  
  
"Because I'm going to ask her out to Hogsmeade," Draco replied.  
  
  
  
I smiled. Typical Draco.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a voice. "All staff please report to the staff room now. Students, please go to your common room."  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed his books and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  
'I wonder what the staff meeting is for,' I thought as I walked down the corridors.  
  
  
  
When I walked in all the other members of the staff had assembled except the Defense Against the Dark Arts master, Professor Smith.   
  
  
  
Albus stood up. "Jack quit today," He said simply. "So we will need a new professor to take his place until a replacement can be found. All who are willing please raise your hands."  
  
  
  
I raised my hand, as did Minerva, and Sibyll Trewlany. "Uh, Minerva or Sibyll may do it," I said, lowering my hand. I would give it to Minerva. I do not believe Albus would give it to Sibyll.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's sweet of you, Severus," Minerva said.   
  
  
  
"I saw that in the orb," Sibyll said. "I also saw that it would be dangerous to take this position. Good luck and health to you, Minerva." She walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
I really wanted that position. If Potions professors were not so hard to come by, I would take over DATDA. I really do not believe that Albus would let me though.   
  
  
  
As I said, I wanted that position more than anything. I was willing to give it up to Minerva though. M heart was screaming at me to give it to Minerva; my head screaming at me to take it. I was a mess then. I would rather Minerva have it. I would do anything for her.   
  
  
  
"All right, Minerva it is, then. Meeting adjourned!" Albus said as he walked back to his office.   
  
  
  
I began to walk back down to the dungeons. Minerva stopped me on my way. "You know, Severus, that was quite nice of you today."  
  
  
  
I pretended not to understand what she was saying. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Giving up that temporary spot for me," She said.  
  
  
  
"It was nothing," I replied.  
  
  
  
"You do know that next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, don't you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
I looked back into my brain. "Yes."  
  
  
  
She blushed. "You wouldn't want to go to The Three Broomsticks, would you?"  
  
  
  
I smiled. "Of-of course. If I would have remembered I would have asked you."  
  
  
  
"We sound like school children," She started. "Who are about to go on their first date."  
  
  
  
I laughed. 'Well, it is like our first date,' I thought. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Anyway, if you need any help with your class today, just tell me."  
  
  
  
"I will," She replied and started back down the hall.   
  
  
  
I whistled going down to the dungeons. I opened the door and all of the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting there, waiting for me. I ran to my desk and grabbed my lesson plan. "Uh, we will me making love potions today. Look on page three hundred and fifty-two. You will work in pairs."  
  
  
  
I heard book pages turning a scooting of chairs against the hard, concrete floor. It was all droned out because all I could think about was Minerva.   
  
  
  
"Er— Professor Snape, sir? We all are finished with our potions. Aren't you going to check them?" Harry Potter said.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh-Oh, yes, right. Yes. Everyone, get a container off the shelf over there, put a bit of your potion in, put your names on it, and leave it on the shelf. I shall check it later," I replied.  
  
  
  
The students walked out of the classroom and the next group of students came in, with them an owl. It flew over to my desk and dropped a letter. It hovered over it until I read it.  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
Could you please come up here? I am having a bit of trouble.  
  
Love,  
Minerva  
  
  
  
'Love?' I thought. She loves me! She really does! I was so happy I was going to jump on my desk and dance. For the first time after Leslie had died, somebody loved me! Then my brain kicked in and I remembered I was to help Minerva.  
  
  
  
"Start making a Shrinking Solution," I said to the group of second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as I ran out the door to the DATDA classroom.  
  
  
  
I ran in the door. "Yes?"   
  
  
  
"I do not believe that the information on werewolves is correct. I remember you did a bit on them four years ago when Remus, was, how should I put it, sick," She replied.  
  
  
  
I looked down at the text book. It was correct. I was suspicious of Minerva. "What part is incorrect?"   
  
  
  
"The part about the Wolfsbane Potion not controlling them," She said. "You have made it before. Doesn't it control them?"  
  
  
  
I blushed and looked up to the class. "Yes it does. It makes them turn into a harmless wolf. They do not feel the need to eat, therefor, they do not bite."  
  
  
  
A first year Hufflepuff looked up at me. "Are you a werewolf, Professor Snape?"  
  
  
  
I was ready to snap at him. How dare he think I was a werewolf! Minerva stopped me. "No, Professor Snape is not a werewolf. He is here on the full moon. Thank you, Professor Snape, for clearing that up for us."  
  
  
  
I smiled at her. "Yes, well, thank you for letting me help you." I gave her a small smile, and a quick wink.   
  
  
  
I hadn't done that to anyone since Leslie had died. I could never replace her, but I could also love someone else. And that someone was Minerva McGonagall, the most wonderful person in the word!   
  
  
  
I didn't know when this crush had started. I really didn't care. As long as I had Minerva, I was happy.  
  
  



End file.
